White's Day Disaster
by Ms-Octoberry
Summary: In a Highschool AU, Ichigo and the boys are faced with one challenge: White's Day. How will they survive this day?  Pairings: IchiRuki, HitsuHina, GinRan, RenjixTatsuki, ByaHisana. There is IkkaYumi and KiraxHisagi if you squint.
1. Where the trouble starts

My first ever story posted here.

Bleach is owned by the amazing Kubo Tite who is not me.

* * *

><p>"I'd like to call up someone from the student council to talk about Valentine's Day," said Mr. Genryusai Yamamoto, the principal of Karakura High. A volcano of murmurs erupted in the crowd as Yumichika Ayasegawa, the Festive Coordinator of the student council; waltz up the stairs and onto the podium.<p>

"All right, so everyone knows that we already missed the actual Valentine's Day due to certain chemical incidents," Yumichika said eyeing Szayel Apporo Grantz warily, "As well as art festivals starting at the end of Febuary and the start of March. We're gonna postpone our Valentine's Day celebration to March 14th."

"That's a month late ya moron!" Nnoitra hollered from one of the gym's abundant seats.

"Be quiet! Saying such things is not beautiful," hissed Yumichika, "I noticed, that's why it will be called White's day which is the opposite of Valentine's Day when the boys give the girls chocolates and flowers. That day, the student council will be selling roses, chocolates and cupid services. You guys can write a card sometime this week or next week and we'll send it to your special someone. We'll also have a music DJ that day, I suggest you guys order your songs early cause it's first come first serve! Poster will be up around school regarding the sales. I'll let Matsumoto finish off." With that Yumichika stepped back, brushing his hair back fabulously.

Hinamori Momo glanced to her right to see her close friend and classmate, Rukia Kuchiki fighting with Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia's love interest. Of course Rukia would never openly admit that she likes Ichigo but to Momo it was extremely, intensely, painstakingly obvious that they have a mutual romantic attraction towards each other. It was just a matter of time before they would be together.

"Okay good morning guys!" Matsumoto called out. Everyone else chirped good morning back at her as her bosom bounced when she stepped closer to the podium. "So," she continued, "That day we'll be conducting a 'stoplight'," Matsumoto did quotation marks with her fingers in the air when she said stoplight, "System where if you are single and ready to mingle," Matsumoto paused and winked at her audience, "You should wear green. If you're just not ready for any romantic relationships or if you're not interested, but who isn't interested in anyone? You are required to wear yellow. Those who are taken, you lucky kids, wear red! If you're out of color you must pay 400 yen. That's all from us, have a nice day!" Matsumoto waved off.

This ends the Secondary School briefing that morning and the start of insanity, at least for most of the characters.

* * *

><p>Sorry if the first chapter is kinda short, the rest is a bit longer. So what do you think of it so far?<p> 


	2. Could it be?

I do not own Bleach, the fabulous Kubo Tite does.

Remember, comments speed up the writing process!

* * *

><p>"March 14th AKA White's Day or the day Yumi kills me. It'll all be your faults, bastards."<p>

"Aww come on Ikkaku, don't blame us juniors, and one senior," Renji said while Hisagi grunted, "You're the one who agreed after all."

"Because you dared me to and real men don't back down from a challenge," Ikkaku Madarame retorted.

"You've been around Mr. Zaraki way too much man, and oh yeah, nice shirt. Never knew green was your color," Renji grinned from ear to ear, his signature grin among his friends. Renji Abarai, Sophomore of Year 10 Blue, was donned in an emerald shirt that contrasted strongly with his flaming crimson hair while his friend Kira Izuru wore something similar only his hair was golden and it covered a part of his face.

"Hey Kira, Renji, I need to go now. Mr. Tousen wouldn't want me to be late. Oh and Kira, I still owe you lunch, so don't go off buying your own food, ya hear?" With that, Hisagi dashed out of the classroom in his verdant undershirt. He said earlier that day that he didn't own any green shirts so he had to live with an undershirt; he waved back at his friends through the window. Kira waved back and Renji… The poor boy looked absolutely lost, he was a detective with no clues.

"What in hell is going on Kira?" he asked leering to the person beside him.

"Ahh, it's nothing, you shouldn't be asking such useless things. Instead you should ask about chemistry Mr. I-always-make-a-mess. Such a klutz when it comes to experiments," Kira said mockingly.

"Shut up!"

"Well juniors, this has been fun and all but I must be off to class now. As a senior, I have to set a good example," Ikkaku butted into the argument with his shiny, bald head. His shimmering head would rival the moon.

"Wow, since when are you such a model student Ikkaku?" Yumichika asked his best friend, appearing out of the blue.

"He just doesn't want to have his butt kicked by Mr. Zaraki," Renji said.

"Hey bastard, I heard that!"

"I came to pick you up so you wouldn't be late to class Ikkaku. By the way, what do you think of my outfit?" Yumichika motioned to his green and stylish _blouse_… I mean shirt.

"I think it's great." Ikkaku quicky answered terrified of the consequences of if he said it wasn't to his taste.

"Let's go then," Yumichika said looking back, he was already stalking out of the door.

"Yeah, okay," Ikkaku said catching up.

"Don't forget later senior!" Renji hollered.

"Okay. No need to remind me, I look forward to being killed," Ikkaku said snorting.

"What was that about?" Yumichika interrogated.

"That? Nothing," Ikkaku answered only to get an incredulous look from Yumichika.

"Good morning Renji! Hey there Izuru!" Rukia chirped coming into the classroom and past the ambiguous duo.

"Ah, good morning Kuchiki," Kira replied.

"So Renji, it's White's Day and I was wondering…"

"All right already, here," Renji said shoving a small box of chocolate, with a small samurai Chappy keychain on top of it, to Rukia.

"Thanks Renji, I know I can count on my best buddy," Rukia said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Renji grumbled, "Oi, Strawberry, I thought you said you were coming late!"

"That girl, uhh Hinamori wanted to talk to me. She wanted to ask about that dumb plan of hers. Thought that with Matsumoto involved I'd be late. But I'm not so don't count me out yet Pineapple-head," Ichigo yelled.

Rukia looked puzzled but decided not to ask, she didn't want to spoil the somewhat peaceful morning. She watched Ichigo carefully put books out of his schoolbag and a brown paper bag into his table drawer. Was it just she or was Ichigo looking hotter in that Jade shirt? Oh hold on a second… What was she thinking? Rukia swiftly looked away as her face turned tomato red.

Was she actually hitting on Ichigo? No, no way! One thing for sure, Ichigo better give her a gift today, that is if he wants to keep his handsome… No, not handsome, ugly, yeah ugly face intact.

* * *

><p>Sorry for any OOCs and I love Renji! You can see how much lines I gave that sly bastard.<p>

Part two! You can see I sneaked in a little KiraxHisagi but no worries it's just a friendship pairing. But if you are a fan then have fun! Also I put in IkkaYumi *dances*


	3. The heart is here

Thanks for the support and remember… comments speed up the writing process!

Bleach belongs to the amazing Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>The Year Ten Yellow classroom was filled with buzzing and roaring.<p>

"Come on Grimmjow! You can do this, it'd be sad for a warrior to lose."

"Don't encourage him woman!" Nnoitra Gilga yelled at Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, who he hated since kindergarten.

"Suerte, I'm telling you garbage, I'm already a pro at this," Yammy Llargo enunciated proudly.

"Shut up the hell up moron, this takes lots of concentration. Next time you make a fuss, I'm gonna blast you into next week!" Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez snarled.

"Gilga... I mean Nnoitra, go-good l-luck," Tesla Lindocruz stuttered.

"Tesla, if you always mumble. I won't be able to hear you," Nnoitra said jerking his heard forward causing the bright blue bottle cap to fall off his forehead.

"And Nnoitra's out! Two more to go, who will win and who will lose?" D-Roy Linker commentated.

"Tch, this should be easy!" Yammy said arrogantly.

"Like I'd lose... There's no way in hell I'd ever lose to someone like you!" Grimmjow grumbled.

Then came a sudden pop sound and everybody stared at Yammy's forehead.

"It came off."

"Damn right! I win! Now give me the money you owe me!" Grimmjow shouted at the top of his lungs. Nnoitra, Yammy and some others sadly took out their wallets and gave the money they bet for this silly bottle-cap competition.

"Such useless trash," Ulqiorra Cifer stated from the doorway, "Grimmjow, you're method of earning money truly is as pitiful as yourself." This caused Grimmjow to fume but as he was about to let out a stream of curses a gleeful shout was heard behind Ulquiorra.

"Good morning everyone! Good morning Ulquiorra!" Orihime Inoue then proceeded to hug her unofficial-boyfriend from the back effectively pushing her colossal chest onto his vertebrae. "Eh, why are you wearing black?" Orihime questioned Ulqiorra innocently.

"Cause he's not an emo freak," Grimmjow declared sarcastically.

"That wasn't nice Grimmjow," Neliel said, "Even if he is your enemy you should treat him as your equal!"

"Hah! What the hell're you blathering about? Odelschwanck, you and your warrior crap," said Nnoitra.

"By the way, what happened to your shirt Cifer?" Neliel asked completely ignoring Nnoitra. "There's a large red splat on it."

"A kid who was painting accidentally splashed red paint on my shirt," Ulqiorra answered.

"But that's not good! Don't you like your shirt? Didn't you try to clean it?" Orihime whined.

"What would you have me say? I don't understand why are you so fixated on my shirt girl," Ulqiorra said indifferent. Orihime then proceeded to tell him that she would help him clean his shirt and as she moved to get in front of him she noticed something.

"Wow, the splat looks like a heart!"

"Lemme see that," Grimmjow said pushing Orihime away, "Well, waddya know! I didn't know emo boy was a softie. Oh and it's red too I wonder what that means."

"A red heart? Oh my God! This could mean that he's may seem dark like his shirt but inside... His heart belongs to Orihime! Aww, how cute Cifer!" Neliel gushed.

"What? Of course not! It's not like that! He wouldn't do that on purpose, besides we're not official yet!" Orihime said her face turning as red as the paint on Ulqiorra's shirt.

"Then why are you wearing red, Princess?" Grimmjow asked.

"Cause of this," Ulqiorra then took out a box of chocolate and a rose and gave it to Orihime, he knelt on the ground and looked at her straight in the eye. "My eyes perceived all. If this eye could not see a thing, then it does not exist. That is the assumption under which I previously thought. I could not see the heart, I could not see what people call emotions, and so I did not believe it existed." After that, Ulquiorra took one of Orihime's hands and continued; "Now I see. This. Yes. This thing in my hand, it is the heart. Orihime Inoue, will you be my girlfriend?"

Orihime stood mouth wide open; she couldn't believe her own ears. After what seemed like an eternity she said, "Yes, I do. I mean I will." Orihime hugged her now official-boyfriend, earning wolf-whistles and cheers from their classmates.

"How cute, I wish someone would say that to me," said Neliel sighing.

"Why would you want someone to say that to you? The guy just said he didn't believe in a heart. He was devoid of emotion. What you want is a guy with raw emotions! Who doesn't underestimate you and calls you trash! Tch," Grimmjow said.

"Do you know anyone who would?" Neliel asked Grimmjow.

"Yeah, I know someone," Grimmjow grumbled before the bell rang signifying the start of the first period.

* * *

><p>My first attempt on the two pairings featured above.<p>

I do hope that I'm keeping the characters in character! And most of the characters here are wearing green except for the characters mentioned and also Nnoitra who wore yellow.

The bottle cap competition was inspired by my crazy classmates at school, we did this during English class and what's crazy is that my teacher was the one who initiated it. The winner of the true competition was someone we weren't expecting and the runner-up was someone (kinda) like Yammy.

Someone (http:/ leenatique . deviantart . com/) requested the pairing. I hope I did it justice.

You can find my story here: http:/ Little-Ms-Inuzuka . deviantart . com/

Sorry guys but I don't think Byakuya will be a student, but rest assured he will be here.

I need help with the 7th chapter… Who should I start with: Hitsugaya, Naruto… Wait no! Not Naruto. I mean Hitsugaya, the prank, IchiRuki or GinMatsu; who should I do first.

Cast your votes in the Reviews.


	4. Hitsugaya's problem, not mine

Kubo Tite still owns Bleach, the only kind of bleach I own is the one for clothes.

* * *

><p>"Ganju, you are bloody late for class. Don't think that you can escape so easily chap; the Vice-principal has your phone number on speed dial so he can make sure you attend your classes punctually. Impossible boy!"<p>

"Okay Mr. Trump," grumbled Ganju Shiba, the 11th grader stood 6 feet tall and 106 kg heavy. He then trudged to his seat next to his friend Hanataro Yamada.

"Hey Ice Prince, when you sit down and when you stand up does your eye level change?" Tia Harribel asked Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Why you..."

"Hitsugaya Toushiro, stop arguing with Miss Harribel. Boy, you shouldn't fight with ladies," Mr. Trump said and then flashed a smile at Tia and made some of the students giggle because of how disturbing he was. "If you paid any attention to the class at all Toushiro you should be able to tell me who came after the Romans and you would also know the origin of the word 'shampoo'," bellowed Mr. Trump, "Ridiculous lad, I'd say. Come along, we won't wait all day for your answer."

"The Vikings?" Hitsugaya answered uncertainly.

"No, the Anglo-Saxons or the French. Now, the word 'shampoo' comes from India," Mr. Trump then continued his explanation of how the English language came to be although the class does not seem to understand the reason behind his lecture. Most students thought that English history was not at all related to studying English and reading comprehensions. What with still 2 years before their actual IB exams the students are still taking their time to study for their true exams and prefer to laze around.

Hitsugaya looked out of his classroom window, the short boy was merely 15 years old but he was brilliant enough to be in the eleventh grade. Some call Toushiro a prodigy; others call him a mastermind and a troublemaker. It didn't help him against discrimination, the fact that he was knee-high to a grasshopper. Nonetheless, the boy stood out with his teal eyes and snow-white hair. He couldn't help but wonder what to give his girlfriend Momo for White's day. Sure, he's already given a rose to her on Valentine's but he knew there was another flower that she adored more… The lily of the Valley.

"Where can I find that flower?" Toushiro asked himself.

"Earth to Little-Shiro! Come in Whitey," Rangiku said waving her hand in front of Toushiro.

"Ah, don't call me that! What the hell do you want?" Hitsugaya responded aggressively.

"I'm just curious, what do you think of Ulqiorra asking Orihime out like that? I mean isn't it about time those two hook up! They are such a cute couple!" The strawberry blonde haired girl said walking on air, or maybe on cloud nine.

"What they do is none of my or your business. Now, let me study Matsumoto."

"Are you sure you were studying? You were daydreaming weren't you? Oh My Gosh! It was about that adorable little girlfriend of yours is it?" Rangiku whispered, well to her it was a whisper but to Hitsugaya it was a screech. Hitsugaya then proceeded to turn as red as a tomato.

"Oh come on Rangiku, stop bothering him. You know how angry he gets when you do that," Shuhei Hisagi said.

"Hey, I was just kidding," Rangiku proclaimed. Both Rangiku and Hitsugaya were seen wearing red although Hitsugaya seemed bashful about it but he didn't dismiss all the rumors of him dating Momo because they were true.

'Hey Ran-chan, do you know what this passage means?" Gin Ichimaru asked his childhood friend and recently girlfriend.

"Sure Gin," Matsumoto answered smiling lovingly. Most people do not understand why such a lovely (okay, Hitsugaya stop coughing) lady such as Matsumoto would date Gin. Gin's ever-present smile and sealed eyes managed to scare various people away. Only a few were lucky enough to not shudder when talking to him. Even with his creepy demeanor, Gin had his own fanclub just like Rangiku. According to his those close to him, there is a doting and caring side to Gin Ichimaru. He chose to stay in Grade 11 instead of going straight to Grade 12. You see this classroom had two prodigies, Hitsugaya and Ichimaru. Gin was only 16 years old but he managed to out-smart those 3-5 years older than him. Even so, he decided to stay in this class with Rangiku who he proclaimed as the love of his life.

* * *

><p>I decided to keep the chapter as it is and add TatsukiRenji (slight anyway) because I was inspired to do so.

I like Hetalia so that's why you see a bit about English history there, please don't hesitate to whack me if I'm wrong. *takes out a shield* My teacher started talking about English history in English class (which makes sense and doesn't at the same time) and I was laughing with JasminePudding. Mr. Trump was based the English teacher, who we learned was a slight pedo-bear. *shudders*

JasminePudding… Thanks for helping go through this and putting up with all my akwardness and weirdness. Life is 'Iggier' with you around buddy. Thanks for helping me out!

The phone number idea was inspired by my homeroom teacher.

This chapter basically foreshadows the other chapters.

Give comments and I shall send you a virtual cake or an imaginary one *OTL*


	5. Men with braids are a turn on

Kubo Tite still owns Bleach, the only kind of bleach I own is the one for clothes.

*Gives out cake*

The cake is whatever flavor you want it to be :)

* * *

><p>People's shouts and the running of sport shoes on grass could be heard from the third floor. The two teams on the soccer field were at a tie with only a minute left. The two team captains, Tatsuki Arisawa and Ichigo Kurosaki, fought valiantly for the ball but Tatsuki managed to break free and pass Ichigo. She has known Ichigo and Orihime ever since they were children. As children, Ichigo and Tatsuki had a strong rivalry in their karate dojo. Tatsuki manages to beat Ichigo every time since although Ichigo is better at kendo than Tatsuki.<p>

"Come on guys! A minute left! We have to win!" Tatsuki screamed to her teammates. She passed the soccer ball left to Kira Izuru and he surged on forward in the speed of light then all off the sudden Yatsutora 'Chad' Sado stopped him.

"I am sorry Izuru, I cannot let you pass," Chad said apologetically, his brawny body blocking Kira effectively. Kira dashed right then quickly left and forward. He aimed the goal as Muzuiro Kojima prepared to block the ball. Ichigo and Uryu swiftly ran towards Kira, but as Kira kicked the ball he didn't aim straight for the goal instead he kicked to his right, where Renji was, he had a clear shot. There was a strong kick and…

"GOAL! We win! Rukia isn't that great?" an ecstatic Keigo Asano asked Rukia who was also in his team.

"Now, let's go rub it in Ichigo's face!" Rukia said grinning. Rukia ran up to Ichigo as the couple... I mean pair... I mean the two, as the two started fighting as usual.

"Nice shot Renji!" Tatsuki said patting Renji on the back.

"Yeah, I was great wasn't I?" Renji said glistening with sweat. Even though Tatsuki wouldn't openly admit it, she thought he looked hot. Renji's hair wasn't tied up to his usual spiked up hair-do but instead it was neatly braided. I'm sure you're all wondering why on Earth was Renji's hair braided. The answer is in the past so let us journey a few minutes before the game.

_"Renji! That chocolate was horrible!" Rukia yelled at her best friend._

_"Sorry, I didn't know it was but at least you still got your Chappy." Renji uttered._

_"My brother gave me a much bigger Chappy gift this morning! It was so cute! It was as big as me and Chappy had ribbons on her hair… It was so much better than yours!" Rukia said sticking her tongue out._

_"Oh yeah? Well, you're a midget Rukia. It's not so hard to find a stuffed Chappy as big as you. I mean look at you! You're as tall as that pipsqueak Hitsugaya Toushiro and we all know how small he is!" Renji barked at her._

_"Why you…. You will pay Renji Abarai! Here sit down and if you don't stay still I will either kill you, tell my brother to murder you or sic my pet at you when you come to my house. Is that clear?" Rukia shouted just as loud as Renji did._

_"Yeah whatever," Renji muttered under his breath, Rukia took off Renji's hair band and started braiding his hair. "_Wait! What are you doing to my hair?_ I don't appreciate looking like a girl Kuchiki!"_

_"Sush! Listen to me, this is a French braid and it will not make you look like a girl. You'll thank me for it one day. Did you know that Tatsuki said that you'd look better with a braid?" Rukia asked still busy with Renji's hair._

_"Really? I didn't." With that Renji kept silent and let Rukia finish._

Back to the present, Tatsuki was admiring Renji's hair when she realized that he was walking to the wrong direction of the boys changing room.

"Renji. Shouldn't you be going to the boy's changing room?" Tatsuki asked Renji, "If you don't hurry Mr. Kenpachi will get angry with you for being late. Not only that, you won't have a partner because everyone will have one when you get there."

"Nah, I'm not worried." Renji said looking to Tatsuki and grinned, "I remembered this good looking girl who could kick some serious ass and I think she'd be my partner. After all, I made her team win today."

She looked at him and smiled. "You think I'm good looking?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"That's good to know," she said opening the door, "Hope you still feel that way after I'm done wiping the floor with you." She flashed a smirk before walking in.

He chuckled slightly and went the opposite direction. Renji would definitely thank Rukia later.

"I think I still will."

* * *

><p>If you guys think the last part was familiar... Well I got it from this fan-story: http: community .livejournal. com/ hyouhakuzai_fic/ 1095. html

It's awesome and you should check it out!

I wasn't going to get these two together but after reading it I made up my mind to do so. I do think that Renji deserves to have a happy ending. So does Tatsuki.

Sorry if the soccer part wasn't very good. I don't play much sports and I like tennis better than soccer.


	6. Rukia's brother, the sweetheart

Kubo Tite still owns Bleach, the only kind of bleach I own is the one for clothes.

This chapter occurs early in the morning. Ikuzo!

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the Chappy, brother. I love it!" Rukia said smiling sweetly at her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki. Byakuya was adorned in his business suit and his long, silky black hair was neatly tied with a crimson ribbon.<p>

Byakuya and Rukia's grandfather was the founder of the famous Kuchiki Corporation which controlled most of the production computer and related IT products in Japan. The Kuchiki family descended from a proud ancient noble house and all their children were trained in the traditional Japanese arts and martial arts. Byakuya himself excelled at calligraphy and kenjutsu. Even though adopted, Rukia still had to follow the Kuchiki customs, involving kendo and traditional odori dance. Byakuya was currently the CEO of a part of the company. Soon Byakuya will inherit the whole company.

"I'm glad you like it," Byakuya said softly to his sister. Byakuya was a stiff man but he loved his sister dearly and perhaps he was overprotective of her. She was not his sister by blood but if he had married his late-fiancé, she technically would have been his sister by law. Byakuya's fiancé was Hisana Fujiwara who was the adoptive daughter of the owners of the Fujiwara Company. Hisana was a sickly person who died young with an illness commonly known as Cancer. Before she died she had told her fiancé to care for her younger sister who was still in an orphanage. It wasn't difficult for Byakuya to spot Rukia, she had hair as ebony black as Hisana's with one strand of hair always hanging between her eyes which was beautifully violet-colored. Rukia strongly resembled her elder sister.

"Brother, I'll be taking my leave now," Rukia said looking back to her brother before walking out of the door. Byakuya decided it was time to leave his house as well. As he took his suitcase, Byakuya saw a photograph of his Hisana.

"How long has it been?" Byakuya asked himself.

_When they first met, it was raining. Her adoptive parents and his grandfather have intended for them to meet for Miai, which was when a single man and a woman are introduced to each other for marriage consideration. Neither of them knew that when they had first met because they didn't first meet at the restaurant Hisana's parents invited the Kuchikis for dinner. On the contrary, they met up at the bus stop._

_Byakuya was walking to the restaurant that was a block away from his office while Hisana was riding a bus to the same location. All of the sudden the rain poured down and Byakuya was forced to take shelter at the same place Hisana was dropped off._

_"Have a safe trip Miss!"_

_"You too sir," Hisana politely said to the bus driver before gathering her things and stepping out of the bus. The stairs of the bus soon became slippery and Hisana tripped but before she could hit the wet concrete a pair of strong yet lean arms captured her._

_"Are you okay?" Byakuya asked Hisana, he looked emotionless but his voice betrayed him as it sounded concerned._

_"Ah, ye-yes t-thank you," Hisana stuttered, "You can let go now sir."_

_"Yes, quite right," Byakuya said, his face tinted pink. Honestly, he didn't was to let her go. Her porcelain skin was soft to the touch and she was simply beautiful. _

_"Are you waiting for a bus?" Hisana carefully asked her savior._

_"No, I'm just staying here until the rain stops," Byakuya answers shortly._

_"Oh I see," Hisana then says. Their conversation was rather awkward but somehow Hisana enjoys it and she enjoys being in his company. "If you don't mind me asking sir, where will you be going? I'm sorry it's just that I can't help but notice your exorbitant attire." Byakuya was wearing his Sunday best and since he was an elite class citizen, it was very extravagant._

_"The Kihana restaurant," Byakuya answered, "It's actually not far from here." There was an awkward silence afterwards. "I forgot my umbrella so there isn't a way for me to get there," Byakuya says softly avoiding eye contact from Hisana, possibly because he was bashful._

_"What a coincidence, I was on my way there too," Hisana said gently. Hisana opened her umbrella before continuing, "If you'd like, we can share this umbrella. I-I mean if it is okay with you, I'd like to pay my debt."_

_Byakuya nodded and took the umbrella from Hisana. They both hold on the umbrella handle, Byakuya's hand was a few centimeters above Hisana's as they shared the umbrella. The violet-eyed girl's heart pounded in her chest as she struggled to keep her eyes forward or onto the ground and not stare in awe at the man next to her. Finally, they reached the restaurant._

_"Thank you," Byakuya said to Hisana._

_"Your welcome," Hisana said in return, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name sir." Before Byakuya could properly introduce himself, Hisana's parents came into view._

"_Oh there you are Hisana!"_

_"Mother, Father. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting," Hisana said to her parents bowing slightly._

_"It's all right. I see you've met Kuchiki Byakuya, he's the man I was talking about. His grandfather is my father's old friend," Mr. Fujiwara said._

_"Oh I see. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kuchiki." Hisana then took out her right hand. Byakuya shook her hand._

_"The pleasure's all mine."_

"I miss you Hisana. I've been taking good care of your sister. I wish you could see her, she's growing up beautifully," Byakuya whispered as he took Hisana's picture off the table. Unbeknownst to him, Hisana was silently watching him. A few tears rolled down Byakuya's cheek. Hisana slowly drifted towards him and attempted to rub his tears away. She kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thank you Byakuya, thank you."

* * *

><p>*Bawls* What have I done?<p>

It's too sweet and fluffy... I've never written about these two before. Honestly, I love this pairing.

Kihana is a real restaurant in Jakarta, Indonesia (where I live). If you guys live here, you should check it out it's in Plaza Indonesia near Starbucks or was it Coffee Bean. It's kind of costly but the banana flambé is awesome!

Comments help my low self-esteem.


	7. The Lunch Date

Kubo-sensei owns Bleach, I'd love to own it but I don't. The only kind of bleach I own is the one for clothes.

* * *

><p>Ding Dong Ding, the bell rang across the school signaling the start of lunch.<p>

Orihime screamed "Hey guys, it's lunch time!" to the rest of her classmates, "I have a special lunch today! Would you like some Ulquiorra?" Everyone, except Ulquiorra, took a step back as they saw Orihime's cooking. Orihime's cooking looked terrifying and always had odd ingredients. Once, she made cake with Tabasco sauce, olives, tomatoes and chocolate. Well, Ulquiorra, Rukia and Matsumoto said they tasted good while everyone else silently hid their piece of the cake.

"Orihime! There you are!" said Tatsuki to her best friend, dragging a somewhat reluctant Renji behind her. Sadly, Orihime and Tatsuki are in different classes this year, but they still hang out as often as they can.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime ran to her best friend and they fell down as Tatsuki was tackled out of surprise. Orihime and Tatsuki caught up with each other while their respective partner stood close by.

"Matsumoto!"

"Hey Momo! So, is the plan ready?" Matsumoto asked her partner in crime, Momo Hinamori.

"Yup, I have the rose, the chocolate, and some money. Not to mention, Ichigo is ready with his change of clothes. Our plan is ready to put into motion." Momo said excitedly.

"Great! Now we just have to go downstairs to the canteen and…"

"Ran-chan," Gin purred, snaking his arm around Rangiku's waist, "There's something I need to show you but we need to get to the language room 1 right now."

"Oh you do? Okay then, I'll meet up with you later Momo. Get everything ready! If you can, don't start without me," Rangiku said, arm linked with Gin's.

"What did you want to show me, Gin?" Matsumoto asked her boyfriend. Gin took out a handkerchief and without getting rid of his signature smile; he tied the handkerchief around her eyes.

"Now now Ran-chan. It's a surprise. So let me just," Gin scooped up Rangiku from under her knees and her back, and then he carried her bridal style to a small classroom with a nice view of the school garden. Although Gin appears to be unusually thin and tall, he is surprisingly strong. He gently placed her down so that she sat on one of the vintage seats. The silver haired fox took the handkerchief off his prey.

"Wow! This is amazing Gin! How on Earth did you get all these fancy food?" Rangiku said, nearly drooled over the food placed in front of her. The table was set perfectly and there was a glass of red wine as well.

"Well, you remembered how I went home early everyday last week."

"Of course I did," Rangiku interjected, "I wondered where on Earth you went. That bad habit you had of always disappearing without telling me where you are going...still hasn't changed."

"Yes," Gin's smile nearly faltered but he continued, "I went to work for Aizen during the week and I used the money to get us this today. So please, enjoy your lunch." Gin brought his glass up for a toast and their glasses clinked in the air.

"Hmm, you even brought dried persimmon," Rangiku cheerfully said.

"Of course, it's our favorite after all."

They had a great lunch for at least 15 minutes when Gin took something out of his pocket.

"I wanted to give this to you," Gin said opening the small box in his hand, inside was a simple thin golden necklace and placed in the middle was a tiny daffodil pendant. Gin moved over and Rangiku pulled her hair over as Gin put the necklace on her.

"It's lovely Gin, thank you." Rangiku then smiled and kissed Gin softly on the lips. The kiss was simple and sweet yet Gin could feel the love Rangiku had tried to pass with that peck.

"I love you Gin."

"I love you too, Rangiku."

They kissed again longer and more passionate.

Gin's glad that all of his hard work paid off.

* * *

><p>Sorry for any OOCness in any form among other things.<p>

I'm really sorry but with all the school work catching up and writer's block, it's pretty hard to finish this off.  
>A different picture to give a different feel<br>I'll try to write the next chapter faster cause it should be pretty easy.  
>Chapter 9 or 10 will be a hassle though, but it is interesting.<p>

I'm really sorry if this is short. It's the first time I've written kissing at all actually.


	8. The Plan

Thank you for the lovely reviews everyone! I shall give you guys virtual hugs.

Hinamori and Matsumoto's plan shall be prevailed in this chapter.

Kubo-sensei owns Bleach, I'd love to own it but I don't. The only kind of bleach I own is the one for clothes.

"Just the Way You Are" is sung by Bruno Mars and was written by The Smeezingtons, Khalil Walton, and Needlz.

* * *

><p>The buzz of people's voices along with the stench of food did not stop Momo Hinamori from executing her well thought of plan. It will be the most brilliant yet. She is sure to get praises once they see the real culprit behind this master scheme.<p>

"Let's go through this again," Momo said to Ichigo for the umpteenth time. They were in the school's cafeteria where most of the student body was, including a certain member of the Kuchiki family.

"Tch, come on already I get it. Why do I even have to do this? Why can't ask her out like a normal person?" Ichigo asked Momo.

"Because… Well cause it's romantic and memorable, when you two get married you'll thank me for this," Momo responded indignantly.

"Can we start already?" inquired Ichigo impatiently.

"Not until Matsumoto arrives! Oh there she is! MATSUMOTO," hollered Momo across the packed yet large room.

"Hina-chan!" yelled Matsumoto deafeningly, hauling a fox-faced man behind her, "Hey Gin, I need to speak to Hinamori for a while okay?"

"Okay Ran-chan, I'll save you a seat," he said before pecking her cheek. She blushed crimson at the display of public affection.

"Let's start then!" said Ichigo rowdily; this caused almost everyone to turn their heads towards the orange-haired strawberry. Ichigo gulped loudly.

Momo and Ichigo walked over to the DJ booth. Momo whispered something into the DJ's ear as he took out a CD from its case. Suddenly the room was filled with whispers, a typical romantic song was played.

_Ooo-hhhhh_

_Oooo-hhhh_

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining._

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying._

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday._

"Well, here goes."

"Good luck Ichigo," said Hinamori before pushing him softly towards Rukia's direction. Rukia was just chatting casually to Orihime, which was until Ichigo reached them.

"Orihime, may I talk to Rukia for a while?" asked Ichigo.

"Of course, Kurosaki-kun. See you later Rukia," replied Orihime, smiling.

"Okay Orihime," then she turned to Ichigo, "What's up?"

"It's just that umm well you look great in your outfit today," muttered Ichigo. Matsumoto smacked her hand on her face in the background.

"Hah! You're just saying that cause I beat you today. Besides, this won't change the fact that I'll kick your butt in Kendo practice," declared Rukia.

"No, look I mean it Kuchiki. You know how I always fight with you and sometimes I joke around and say I'm kidding when I compliment you… Well I do mean it," Ichigo replied quite seriously.

"What? What are y-you saying Ichigo? I'm not, I don't… Don't joke with me Kurosaki!" cried Rukia, her face turning red, rivaling Renji's hair in color.

_Yeaaa. I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me._

_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see._

_But every time she asks me 'Do I look okay?' I say..._

Ichigo kneeled down in front of Rukia, just like Ulquiorra did previously and whipped out a red rose.

"Rukia Kuchiki, I do agree that you may be a pain in the ass," said Ichigo.

Rukia shouted, "HEY!"

"And that you are incredibly short. I don't know a good way to say this without trampling over and putting your feelings to shame. That's why I waited after Valentines," Ichigo continued, "But you changed my world. You are my ray of light. Thanks to you, I think... the rain in my life has stopped. So Rukia, will you accept me as your boyfriend? If you will take this rose, if you won't then walk away."

"I…"

Orihime gasped, Keigo inhaled sharply. Momo and Rangiku stared at the two. Renji bulged his eyes out and his mouth was agape. Grimmjow laughed and clapped his hands starting to chant, "Say yes, say yes, say yes." Then the whole canteen followed after him.

Rukia looked into Ichigo's eyes and she took the rose. Ichigo stood up and took of his green shirt revealing a red T-shirt underneath that had a single word: Taken.

_When I see your face (face, face) there's not a thing that I would change._

_'Cause you're amazing just the way you are._

_And when you smile (smile, smile) the whole world stops and stares for a while._

_'Cause, girl, you're amazing just the way you are._

Rangiku hugged Momo and then latched onto Gin's arm. Keigo cried, prompting his best friend to pat him on the back. Renji wolf-whistled and Tatsuki cheered. Everyone clapped for the pair of newly-weds lovers girlfriend-boyfriend.

"Hey, has anyone seen Hitsugaya?" asked Momo.

In the depths of darkness at the edge of the room, at a forgotten spot where no one sees him, a mild-featured man with brown scholarly hair enhanced by square glasses talks into his phone. He closes his phone shut after pressing the red button. The man chuckled while he removed his glasses and swept a hand through his hair, revealing menacing eyes and a very different hairstyle (swept back hair, with a strand hanging in his face). He then walked out of the canteen quietly.

* * *

><p>I wonder if this was the longest chapter I've written. I have exams next week so I'm only continuing on the 28th of May. The story took longer than I thought, oh well.<p>

I hope I've kept everyone IC and some of Ichigo's quotes I took from his actual quotes from the manga/anime/movies.

This chapter was inspired by what happened to my friend during Valentine's Day. Sadly they broke up after a week (of course this won't happen to our favorite pair)

This was what Tite Kubo said: _When I created the character, I thought Kuchiki really fit as a Soul Reaper (Shinigami) name and called her Kuchiki Rukia. She had her full name from the very beginning. Later on, I learned that the word "rukia" means "light." __**She's like a ray of light for Ichigo, which makes the name really suit her.**_

When Kubo-sensei talks about light, he may be referring to the word "lucia" which comes from Italian and means light.

(Oh gosh Italy~)

Wish me luck you guys!


	9. Toushiro's big feat

Sorry for the long hiatus OTL. There is no such thing as forgiveness for someone like me.

Kubo Tite, the owner of Bleach, is very spectacularly, fabulously amazing.

Enjoy this long chapter!

* * *

><p>Ding Dong Ding Dong<p>

"That's all class, you are dismissed."

"Thanks Teach!" shouted Rangiku, running out the room.

"How rude," said Toushiro Hitsugaya quietly as he scoffed at Rangiku.

"Remember class, the homework is due next week no excuses!" His teacher shouted. Toushiro bid his farewell as he bounded out of the classroom door.

"What's the hurry short-stuff?" asked a woman standing way above the tiny white-haired boy.

"Harribel," he growled, "None of your business."

"I think that anything related to your 'lady' should be my business," Harribel smiled, "After all she's in my women's association club."

"What?"

"It's my duty to help my fellow members," Harribel retorted, "I know that you don't have a present ready for her today. Now run along little boy, unless you want to prove to all of us that you're really just a kid."

"Fine then, I will!" screamed Hitsugaya, running to the school gate. Now, Hitsugaya was more determined that ever to buy Momo flowers. The only person standing in his way of the outside world and those flowers is the guard.

"Darn, how do I get rid of this guy?" was Hitsugaya's thought.

"Mister Jidanbo!"

"Oh, Miss Inoue. How are you today?" asked the guard.

"I'm just _peachy_," Orihime gave a wide grin, "In fact, something great happened today!"

"Really? What is it?" questioned Jidanbo further.

Now was Hitsugaya's chance! The guard was distracted. He ran as swift as the wind and jumped over the fence fluidly. The boy's white hair was blown back and his turquoise eyes glinted with delight. He landed gracefully, and then Hitsugaya went off in search of the nearest flower shop.

"What was that?"

"What was what, Miss Inoue?" Orihime shook her head.

"It's probably nothing, don't worry about it Mister Jidanbo."

**The first shop**

After what seems like hours of looking around, Hitsugaya finally found just what he was looking for.

"This looks like a suitable shop."

Hitsugaya slowly opened the door of the shop. The bell tied to the top of the door chimed, alerting the stork clerk someone has just entered.

"Why hello there little one!" greeted the woman on the counter as Hitsugaya tensed at the word 'little', "What can I do for you on this fine day?" Hitsugaya quickly responded that he needed to find a Lily of the valley.

"A lily of the valley huh? Interesting…" He then asked whether she had one in this store.

"Heh, I don't know but I don't really think I have that, sorry kid," she answered looking at him earnestly, "Say, aren't you supposed to be at school?"

Suddenly, the door opened and the bell chimed once more. Saved by the bell. Hitsugaya exhaled loudly, he didn't even know he was holding his breath.

"Hey Yoruichi!"

"Kisuke!" Her eyes turned into ones of a cat, she swayed left and then right interested in the object behind the man. The man then took out a bouquet of flowers.

"Aww you shouldn't have, after all I do own a flower shop," she teased. He laughed. Hitsugaya noticed how odd he looked. The straw hat, clogs and striped outfit didn't seem to fit him considering the fact that he probably would look better in a suit.

"This aren't ordinary flowers, they're my new genetically engineered breed," he proudly announced. Her eyes widened and she grinned. Cold sweat ran down Hitsugaya's spine, feeling the ominous aura the flowers gave out. He excused himself and speed out the door. He swore that as the passed the flowers that man brought he saw them flash out razor sharp teeth. What kind of flowers are those!

**The second shop**

Hitsugaya entered the second flower shop; the store clerk instantly greeted him.

"Hello little boy, my oh my you're cute you know. Of course not as beautiful as me but good enough," the man winked. Hitsugaya wanted to barf. He was used to Yumichika acting like he was the most beautiful man on earth but this? For such a brawny, burly, muscular man to do the same as him was too much. The man wore fake eyelashes and thick makeup fit for a clown. He had black, curly hair flowing to his hips, fluffed perfectly.

"What do you need young man?" he asked, Hitsugaya was still too awed at the horrendous presence in front of him to answer. Truly, he was flabbergasted.

"Speechless in my presence," the store clerk sighed, "That happens a lot, I really am beautiful aren't I? Why, of course I am." Hitsugaya slapped his face and asked whether the shop sold the flower he was searching for.

"A lily of the valley? Such a weird request for a child." Hitsugaya felt his vein throb, the man continued, "I'll see what I can do." The man went to look at his list, once, twice, and thrice. "Sorry, fresh out."

"It's okay then," Hitsugaya mumbled, "Thanks for your time…" Hitsugaya squinted at his nametag, "Charlotte."

"You're welcome," he smiled sweetly, though Hitsugaya thought the didn't look sweet at all, "Come back soon and if you're available call me." Charlotte gave Hitsugaya a name card and blew a kiss as Hitsugaya went out the door. Hitsugaya shuddered, he sure was glad to be out of there.

**The third shop**

Hitsugaya eyed the shop warily. It seemed normal enough. In fact, it was quite sweet. There were some flowers placed outside on the sill. Hitsugaya came close to the flowers and they smelled absolutely heavenly. These were the real deal all right, not monstrous flowers like the first shop. He looked at his watch, he doesn't have much time left, guess it's now or never.

"I hope third time's the charm," was Hitsugaya's thought. He stepped into the shop.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" came from a soft-spoken lady. She had the appearance of a very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. Her hair was long and was worn as a large braid in front.

"Yes," Hitsugaya affirmed quickly yet bashfully, "I was wondering if you have a lily of the valley."

"A lily of the valley?" she sounds surprised, Hitsugaya sighed, and he knew she would be. "Don't worry, we just got some yesterday."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, they're right over here. Let me show you," she led him to the corner of the room. "Beautiful aren't they?" Hitsugaya bent down to smell the flowers, they were sweetly scented. The stems grow to 15–30 cm tall, with one or two leaves. The flowers are white with a hint of pink, bell-shaped.

"They certainly are," Hitsugaya thought. He unconsciously smiled.

"Let me set them up for you," she said.

"Ah thank you," Hitsugaya whispered.

"Here you are," she said. He then gives her the money for the flowers, "There's only little time left, you better hurry."

"Thank you again."

"Come back soon." She waved.

* * *

><p>I just love to make fun of that annoying guy= Charlotte. Baahh he's annoying. I hope this chapter satisfies your appetite. Hitsugaya tribute.<p>

By the way did you know that Momo means peach in Japanese? Hence,_ peachy_.

Now click the review button!


	10. I dare you!

Sorry it took so long you guys, IGCSE exams are coming next year and I'm scrambling with my homework and tests. I sure hope you like this chapter.

There's definite bromance here but you can think of it as actual romance as well.

BLEACH BELONGS TO KUBO TITE!

* * *

><p><em>"March 14th AKA White's Day or the day Yumi kills me. It'll all be your faults, bastards."<em>

_"Aww come on Ikkaku, don't blame us juniors, and one senior," Renji said while Hisagi grunted, "You're the one who agreed after all."_

_"Because you dared me to and real men don't back down from a challenge," Ikkaku Madarame retorted._

"Hey, has anyone seen Hitsugaya?" asked Momo, she then asked the person nearest to her "Ikkaku-san, have you seen him?" Ikkaku was suddenly taken aback from his flashback.

"Huh what? No, I haven't seen that pip-squeak," Ikkaku answered.

"Oh I see, thank you."

"Tsk, why did she even ask me?" Ikkaku growled. Just then, a person tapped Ikkaku on the back and whispered ever so softly on his ear "Ikkaku-san…" The senior nearly jumped out of his skin at that moment and abruptly turned on his heel.

"Isn't it about time you reveal your plans to him?"

"Bastard don't scare me like that!" screamed Ikkaku at Renji.

"You were scared? Oh wow, you were scared!" Renji taunted.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…."

"Please calm down a little, everyone is staring," Hisagi motioned to his side, and true to his word, everyone was watching them.

"Haha… Sorry about that folks, nothing to see here," Kira quickly explained, "So have you made the preparations?"

"Yea, yea, yea. I have the list of place where I hid them. Better go and face my doom now," Ikkaku waved them off. "Hey, Yumi! I need to talk to you for a sec."

"Hmm what you need Ikkaku?" Yumichika questioned his friend.

"How about we play a little game?"

"And what game would that be?"

"A scavenger hunt. I hid a bunch of clues around the school and if you win you'll get a be-au-ti-ful prize," Ikkaku described.

Yumichika chided, "that sounds stupid and childish, Ikkaku."

"What, you scared of losing?"

"Huh, no. Cowardice is not beautiful at all," Yumichika frowned.

"Well, then what are you waiting for? Here's the first clue." Ikkaku tossed a piece of paper at Yumichika who perfectly caught it.

_The only place in the world where Saturday comes before Thursday._

"What? Did someone help Ikkaku to write this? No way he could think of this himself!"

So Yumichika thought and thought and thought…

"Saturday, Satur, Sat, S… The letter S is before... The letter T! A dictionary? Yes a dictionary!" Yumichika ran to his classroom, to his desk in particular where he kept his dictionary, whilst this whole episode played out… People were looking at Yumichika like he was a total barnacle.

Finally, Yumichika reached his desk and to his not-so-surprise he saw a little note on top of his dictionary. He swiftly pulled the sticky note off and read it.

_I have black and white teeth, and if you hit my teeth in the right order, I'll make beautiful tune. What am I?_

"Teeth? This is absurd. Why would anyone have black and white teeth, it's absolutely ugly?" Yumichika thought to himself.

"What… Maybe it's not a person… An object with black and white, and a tune. A piano perhaps?" Yumichika darted to the music room and spotted the note on the keys.

"Okay next clue…"

_I'm repainted every day, and every day the paint is washed away. Pick me up where I'm kept after every session._

Yumichika followed this clue and another and another until the 7th clue.

"Last clue, I hope."

_I didn't dance, because I had __**no-body**__ to dance with. Who am I?_

"Nobody? No body? A skeleton? The science lab!" Finally, Yumichika reached the skeleton and there was not a note in sight but instead an envelope.

_Dear Yumichika,_

_Congratulations on completing the scavenger hunt._

_How did you find the clues? Were they too hard?_

_The next and final thing for you to do is…_

_To go to the library and wake me up because class is about to start!_

_Thanks for playing._

_From: Ikkaku_

"Why that no good, conniving, lazy ass, bald bastard! What 'til I get my hands on him! I'll kill him for sure!" Sure enough, the moment Yumichika reached the library he beat Ikkaku into a pulp. I'd like to describe how he did it but I want to this fic to stay T-rated.

Yumichika then angrily stomped out of the library. Despite how ugly it looked to stomp around he couldn't help himself. Stomp, stomp, stomp. He got to his locker and tried to calm himself while turning the combination lock.

To his surprise, a yellow rose rolled down from the top shelf of his locker. Yumichika quickly scrambled to stop the flower from touching the ground, catching it just in the nick of time. The rose was quite small and had some thorns here and there. It was wild and unruly, just like the boy… no man, who got this for him.

Yumichika walked slowly to his classroom and placed the rose on his table.

"Thanks Ikkaku."

"Huh? For what?" Ikkaku was nursing his black eye and swollen cheeks. Yumichika just smiled. He knew, knew so well whom it was from. As Yumichika focused on the teacher, Ikkaku glanced at his friend and couldn't help but smile as well. He's glad he bought that flower, thorns and all.

* * *

><p>Thank you for all the support so far, I really really appreciate it! *hugs everyone*<p>

Yellow rose symbolizes friendship and apology.


End file.
